This revised R21 grant application (1R21AT001350-01A1) was previously submitted in October, 2003, to perform a randomized double-blind placebo-controlled trial to investigate external Qigong therapy (EQT) in reducing cue-elicited craving and improving treatment outcome in withdrawn cocaine dependent patients. The specific aims of the study include: (1) Examining the efficacy of EQT for reducing cue-elicited cocaine craving in acutely abstinent cocaine dependent subjects; (2) Investigating the effect of EQT on reducing symptoms of anxiety and depression associated with acute withdrawal; (3) Investigating the effect of EQT on reducing substance use and the incidence of addiction-related problems; and (4) Testing whether the benefits of EQT are independent of the perceived credibility of EQT and the expectancy one has of experiencing positive treatment outcomes. These aims will be achieved through a trial with 98 cocaine dependent subjects who will be randomly assigned to either a Qigong treated group or a Sham treated control group. Qigong treatment consists of "Qi emission" by the Qigong Master toward the head area for a total of six 10-minute sessions over 2 weeks. EQT effectiveness in reducing craving will be determined using a cue-elicited craving paradigm. This involves a set of highly standardized and safe procedures for inducing craving in a controlled laboratory setting by exposing subjects to cocaine-related and neutral non-drug related cues. The present researchers have employed this methodology in clinical trials to screen anti-craving medications for cocaine addiction for the past 8 years. In addition to the two-week laboratory model, this study will also examine the efficacy of Qigong for reducing anxiety and depression associated with acute withdrawal, increasing sobriety, and improving substance use and related problems identified on the Addiction Severity Index. Finally, we will examine whether the subject's belief in treatment has an effect on treatment outcomes. The pilot data collected through this R21 grant will serve as a basis for future R01 applications to examine Qigong efficacy in improving craving and treatment outcome for cocaine addiction.